Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for detecting system, application, network, or the like, incidents and, using machine learning to evaluate incidents to determine whether the incident is likely to have an impact above a predetermined threshold.
Large entities today implement hundreds or possibly thousands of different applications, systems, networks, devices, and the like, in various locations, to conduct business. As incidents occur, such as failures of the applications, systems, networks, devices, or the like, interruptions in one or more services can be costly to the entity. For instance, lost customer interaction and lost person hours can be detrimental to an entity's business.
Further, resources to address incidents that occur may be limited. Accordingly, it is advantageous to prioritize available resources (e.g., funding, personnel, or the like) to incidents that are likely to have a significant business impact. Thus, systems and arrangements for proactively identifying, in real-time or near real-time, incidents that may have a significant business impact would be advantageous.